bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Gatherer's Garden Prices in Minerva's Den
__NOWYSIWYG__ Gatherer's Gardens function in Minerva's Den the same way as the ones in BioShock 2. However, some of the offered Plasmids and tonics have changed. Different Plasmids and Gene Tonics become available at different points of the DLC. If the player does not buy or pickup certain Plasmids/Tonics or upgrades on the level they first appear, then they will become available for purchase in future levels, although this doesn't apply to all Plasmids and Tonics. Total cost Total cost of acquiring all Gatherer's Garden items if the player does not pick up any free Plasmids or Tonics: *'Plasmids Total ADAM' = 2,600 *'Gene Tonics Total ADAM' = 1,330 *'Upgraded Health/EVE + Plasmid Slots + Gene Tonic Slots Total ADAM' = 1,300 *'Combined Total' = 5230 Total if all free Plasmids and Tonics are picked up: *'Plasmids Total ADAM' = 2,570 *'Gene Tonics Total ADAM' = 1,130 *'Upgraded Health/EVE + Plasmid Slots + Gene Tonic Slots Total ADAM' = 1,300 *'Combined Total' = 5,000 Unlike BioShock 2, the fourth plasmid slot is already available. The price of the other slots do not change and are like the main game 50, 60 and twice 70 ADAM. Cost per Item The quantity listed for slot, EVE, and Health upgrades in the table below only applies if the player has not purchased those upgrades at a previous Gatherer's Garden. Lighter colored rows mark Plasmids or Tonics that can be found for free in various levels of the game. Minerva's Den Note The Gatherer's Garden's in Minerva's Den sell out on Health and Eve Upgrades after one purchase, meaning that in Minerva's Den, only 1 Eve Upgrade and 1 Health Upgrade can be acquired. Also, any Gatherer's Garden sells one Plasmid Slot, after which the Slots will be sold out at that specific machine. The other machine will offer two more. The total of acquirable Plasmid Slots in Minerva's Den is three. Operations Note The Gatherer's Garden's in Operations sell out on Health and Eve Upgrades after five purchases, meaning that in Operations, only 5 Eve Upgrades and 5 Health Upgrades can be acquired. Also, any Gatherer's Garden sells up to nine Gene Tonic Slots, after which the Slots will be sold out at that specific machine. The other machine will offer three more. The total of acquirable Gene Tonic Slots in Operations is twelve. } |-valign=bottom !class="header"|Tonic/Plasmid !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|The Thinker |-class="sortbottom" valign=bottom !class="header"|Tonic/Plasmid !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|The Thinker |-class="sortbottom" valign=bottom !class="header"|Tonic/Plasmid !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Minerva's Den Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #1 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|Operations Machine #2 !class="header" style="padding:1px 3px"|The Thinker |} Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:Vending Machines Category:BioShock 2 Gene Tonics Category:Gene Upgrades